


24k magic

by serendipitee



Series: love it how i move you [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ATK are all cis girls, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coed GOT7, F/M, Fantasizing, Flash Fic, Nipple Piercings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: His shirt’s a little damp from sweat, and thin regardless, and he can feel her always-overwarm skin clear through her own breezy tanktop. That, and her… she….“You’re going to go out for ice cream like that?” Jinyoung asks, voice a little hoarse.or, jinyoung oppa has a crisis
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Series: love it how i move you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157150
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	24k magic

**Author's Note:**

> part one of a delirious, zero narrative arc lust fest about mark, jackson and bam being girls and the boys (minus youngjae) having absolutely no say over their reign of sexy terror

“Oppa!” 

Jinyoung’s still a little weak in the knees following a serious beating at the gym from Hyunseok hyung’s new, brutal workout routine. It’s nice getting into shape, and feeling himself fill out suits and t-shirts and pants tighter in the shoulders and thighs than they once were. But it also means that when Bambi slams into him at the front door, he nearly topples over, grasping her for balance.

She speaks again, mouth muffled against his chest until he loosens his hold around her neck. “— _ rms re gttng _ strong, Jinyoungie oppa, but please don’t crush me.” The message is slightly dulled by her tightening hold around his waist.

“You almost made me fall over, you dork,” Jinyoung insists, leaning in to leave a friendly peck at her temple. “What was that for?”

She groans melodramatically, and shuffles so close their chests are pressed against each other, perching her chin on his sternum. “Jaebeomie won’t give me money for ice cream.”

From a distance, he can hear Jaebeom’s weary, objecting  _ Jaebeomie-oppa, Bam! _ He also sees her roll her eyes, and shuffle somehow closer, and — 

Oh.

His shirt’s a little damp from sweat, and thin regardless, and he can feel her always-overwarm skin clear through her own breezy tanktop. That, and her… she….

“You’re going to go out for ice cream like that?” Jinyoung asks, voice a little hoarse.

Her big, round eyes betray something wicked. “Only if oppa gives me money.”

When she pulls back to pout her pretty mouth at him, the stiff nubs of her nipples drag against Jinyoung's chest. 

Images flash unbidden and feverish in front of his eyes: he thinks of her small breasts in his big hands and getting her nipples standing and sensitive like that on his own, he thinks of sucking on them and licking and biting and the sweet sounds she must make, he thinks of watching her play with them herself while his mouth is occupied with eating her cunt, sloppy and wet and drunk off the taste.

He gives her his whole wallet without thinking. It's not until Yugyeom and Bambi have been gone for ten minutes that he remembers she makes more money than any of them.

Jackie makes it worse, running into Jinyoung mid-crisis, mid-beer in the kitchen at 1 AM. 

She honks a laugh at him with his head in his hands. “How expensive was that ice cream?”

Jinyoung glares at her. “Don’t.” More expensive than any ice cream has the right to be, technically. He was planning on ignoring that, along with everything else Bambi-related that happened today.

Jackie sighs happily, gleeful over Jinyoung’s suffering. “I was wondering how she was finally going to announce the piercings. That’s quite a way to do it though.”

Jinyoung almost doesn’t want to ask. He knows, with gut-wrenching, sinking, terrible certainty, what Jackie means, but. It  _ can’t  _ be. It  _ couldn’t  _ be. “P—piercings?”

Jackie’s standard grade-A softness for Jinyoung is nowhere to be found, something evil in the edge of her smirk. “Yeah, they look so good. She already had just the —” she pauses the thought to motion with her hands in the air, sketching out small, perky domes on a thin chest, “— the prettiest,  _ perkiest  _ tits. And the diamonds are just,  _ mwah!" _ She accompanies the last thought with a ridiculously over-the-top chef’s kiss. “And they’re still so sensitive after she got them too, oh….”

Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose and tunes Jackie out, trying desperately not to spiral further. 

It doesn’t work. Especially not after Jinyoung guiltily, silently fucks his fist in the dark of the night to the image of his younger friend laid out and glittering underneath him.


End file.
